In today's world, almost none of us can truly escape the need for the use of a smart-phone or the like device. Today's cell phones are quite sophisticated compared to what we used to have a couple of decades ago. They are built to multitask and can sometimes do more than we need them for. However, despite all the glamour and sophistication, there is still a primitive side of the cell phone that we are all quite familiar with, that we seem to forget about, which needs an improvement and some level of sophistication, too, and that's the battery and its associated recharging and replacement processes.
Nowadays, there is a need to always have to charge and recharge the phone many times throughout the day to keep up with ongoing demands. Presently, there are only two options available. If you have a built-in battery phone, like an iPhone, your only option is to recharge by plugging it in. However, the re-charging takes time, which is not necessarily readily available. If you have a removable battery phone, like a Samsung, you can take the next step of taking the phone apart to remove and replace the battery with a charged one, but over time, you are certainly going to end up messing up your phone through that process of trying to properly remove the battery itself. Today, we are in a war against time itself, life has become a battlefield in which we are trapped, and to survive is to be prepared and to be ready to load and unload very quickly.
Therefore, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for making it easier to replace a battery in a cell phone of virtually any type. It's not the reinvention of the phone, but simply a very important improvement which will revolutionized the industry and will change the way we use phones for generations to come.